


Eyebleed

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Kingdom Hearts prompts & short fic [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, First Dates, Fluff, Lea only looks coordinated when someone else styles him fight me, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, dubious fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: “Casual doesn’t meaneyebleed.”Isa and Lea go on a date, the first since regaining themselves and each other.





	Eyebleed

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

Isa glances at his watch, feeling oddly nervous. He twiddles the single rose between his fingers awkwardly. Is it too much to bring the flower? Now he’s having second thoughts.

Lea trots up, smiling brightly, and something inside Isa relaxes. Then he blinks. What. What is Lea  _wearing_?

“You’re wearing plaid. Over a floral pattern. With galaxy print jeans.” Isa says blankly. To be fair, all of it is fairly color coordinated to pinks, purples, and blacks, which does absolutely nothing for his bright red hair and green eyes. Lea glances down at his clothes, looking up with a puzzled expression.

“Yes?” He says, and it lilts into a question. Isa blinks again, automatically offering Lea the rose.

“You have absolutely no fashion sense whatsoever,” Isa says, still somewhat stunned over the variety of clashing patterns. Lea looks caught between mildly affronted and pleased by the gift of the flower.

“Well geez, if you don’t like what I’m wearing, I can go and change.” Lea says dryly, and Isa shakes his head.

“No, if I let you go now, you’ll show up in yellow plaid or something,” he says hurriedly, and Lea huffs.

“Did you wanna go on a super clichéd date with me or not, Isa?” He asks, a touch irritated. Isa colors slightly.

“I do, I’m sorry.” He says softly, and Lea smiles, slipping his hand into Isa’s. The rose is carefully tucked into the side of his messenger bag, the bloom above the flap so it won’t get damaged. “Can you at least take off the plaid shirt?” He asks, a touch pathetically. Lea rolls his eyes, but complies, shoving the top layer into the depths of his bag.

“You said this would be casual,” Lea grumbles, and Isa kisses his cheek in thanks.

“It is casual,” Isa retorts, gesturing the the crêperie they’re standing outside of. “Casual doesn’t mean  _eyebleed_.”

“I  _like_  these clothes,” Lea says with wounded dignity, even as their hands slide together, fingers twining, and they head inside. Isa rolls his eyes.

“Individually, there’s nothing wrong with your clothes,” he says, handing Lea a menu to browse before they order their food at the counter. “Except for the fact that you consistently like colors that really don’t go with your hair. What’s offensive to the eyes is putting all of those patterns together in the same outfit.” It’s comfortable, this lighthearted bickering about something that doesn’t really matter. Lea rolls his eyes, and they order food and drinks, take their number, and find a table.

“If I only ever wore colors that went with my hair I’d have so much fewer fun clothes.” Lea defends himself idly, watching the woman at the crêpe griddle work.

“You can own fun clothes and still put together a reasonable and consistent outfit.” Isa says blandly, watching Lea with a content, probably sappy smile. Lea slants a glance over and looks- surprised, for a second, before he melts into warmth, turning back to Isa.

“Maybe you should be in charge of my clothes, then,” he smirks, catching Isa’s hand again, over the worn wood of the tabletop. Isa smirks back.

“If I had my way you’d be naked all the time, then,” he purrs very softly. Lea grins brightly.

“Sounds a little inconvenient, to be honest.” He laughs. Isa gives his a warm, fond smile.

“Perhaps. But the view would be… spectacular.” Isa agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
